


Roxas' attempts at being different.

by madammina



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: And Terra Branford from FFVI is mentioned, As is Squall Leonhart., Flash Fiction, Gen, Hair, Just assume everyone is out of Sora's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really isn't much to do when you're a nobody who's very existence is tied to several others.  And then you look EXACTLY like one of them. Well, Roxas has had enough and today's the day he's going to make sure that NO ONE thinks he's Ven ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roxas' attempts at being different.

The door slammed into the wall, leaving a dent. A hand gripped the knob so hard the knuckles were white. The cards on the table shifted slightly as Sora looked up into Roxas’ twisted face, his lungs filled with angry breathing.

“Hey, Roxas. What’s up?” Sora finally asked. Ven put a card down and looked over. Neku polished his pins on a nearby couch and Vanitas glowered at a flower and a nearby canvas. So far, Leon’s art therapy idea was NOT the worst thing that has happened.

“I’ve. Had. Enough.” Roxas growled. “I wasn’t my own person originally. Everyone keeps on mistaking me for Ven. Except Lea. And you. BUT LITERALLY EVERYONE ELSE CALLS ME VEN FIRST.” He stomped into the room, his steps rattling the glass table.

“I’m also teaching Sora how to play Triple Triad.” Ven said as he looked up. “Do people really do that?”

“ALL. THE. TIme. I swear by Ienzo’s mother that I haven’t heard myself addressed by my own name for days.” Roxas flopped down onto the sofa. “ At least initially. Corrections. Happen. Often.” 

“I’m sorry you got stuck with the idiots face.” Vanitas shouted from couch. “Also I’m going to burn the flower.”

“NO.” replied everyone else. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Neku asked from his own perch. “And will you play Tin Pin with me?”

“No, and I don’t know.” Roxas sighed. He looked around the room as Sora triumphantly put a card down. 

“Sora, no.” Ven shook his head. “That card-”

“I GOT IT!” Roxas shot up. “I’m going to dye my hair!”

“What?” Vanitas asked, dropping the paint all over the carpet. 

“Look. Ven and I? Same hair color. Sora’s more brown. You have black. Neku -who has no relation to me but still looks a bit like me- has red. I’m going to dye my hair.”

“What color? I think we got all of the, idiot.” Vanitas rolled his eyes then went back to his flower.

“PURPLE.” Roxas stated, his chest practically puffed out. 

“What?” Ven asked. “Purple? Why?”

“Because NO ONE will have the same hair color!” Roxas laughed slightly. Neku slid farther away. Sora took the opportunity to switch his card that he put down. 

“Kiss of death.” Vanitas muttered. 

“I think Purple will look good on you, Roxas.” Sora said as he looked up. “Maybe I can help you dye it?” 

“I’ll get Mama to do it.” Roxas said with a nod. “There is no way her hair is that green naturally.” And then laughing, he ran out the door and slammed it again. 

“I’m not telling him.” Vanitas muttered.

“But, I dye my hair.” Neku muttered as he reached up to his own tips. “Why isn’t he asking me?”

***  
Two days later, Roxas returned Sora’s room, laughing maniacally. As the door opened yet again, Sora, Ven, Neku and Vanitas looked up. Well, not Vanitas. He wasn’t going to lose Tin Pin Slammer again. 

“So, what do you think?” Roxas asked.

“Um, Roxas. It looks… great. It really does.” Sora said quickly. Making sure to step on Ven’s boot before he said anything. Sora missed, and stepped on Neku’s. “The shade is… dark.” 

“YES! IT IS! Though Mama’s hair is actually naturally green. Never knew that.” Roxas muttered as he went to look at his hair in the mirror. “Yep. With this, I can-”

“Hey guys!” Xion skipped into the room. “I went shopping with Kairi today. And Namine. I’ve never done it before, it was fun.”

“What is it.” Vanitas muttered.

“Well,” Xion smiled. “I decided to dye my hair! And, well,” She spun around, revealing the tips of her hair dyed purple. 

“That’s it. I’m just shaving it all off. I’m going bald.” Roxas muttered as he left the room, tearing patches of his hair out. “No one can accuse me of being a copy when I’m bald. And it’s not THAT weird-”

“I’m going to remind him that Master Xehanort is bald.” Vanitas said with a grin. “This’ll be fun.”


End file.
